Field
This application relates to the field of locking devices which prevent access to a lockable volume or a receptacle.
Description of the Related Art
Collection receptacles can be used for receiving items deposited therein. The receptacles can be available to the public, such as a mail box on a street corner or other type of item receiving receptacle. In some cases, the collection receptacle is not easily lockable. However, when the owner of the receptacle wishes to prevent access to the receptacle, a locking device is needed to securely lock the receptacle and prevent access to the receptacle to prevent either deposit or removal of items from the receptacle.